Temptation
by Sammie-random
Summary: Stuck being chained to L, Light has had ample time to get to know the detective and his quirks. After seeing L try and fail to blow hair out of his eyes, Light realises that he can no longer resist the temptation that is L Lawlet...


Light's P.O.V

I was sitting cross-legged on my bed, studying. Having no other choice, due to the chain, L was sitting on his own bed next to mine. L looked irritated by the fact that I wanted to be in my room at the moment. I could tell that he would rather be at the main computer, instead of his laptop. Well, too bad. This chain was his stupid idea anyway. Why can't he just trust me? Although, I guess I'm not really trust worthy. I've been chained to L for quite a few months now, and my personal life has suffered majorly. By now, I've given up paying women any more than a glance. It's not worth it. All it accomplishes is to remind me of my lonely situation. I can't even make new friends, L never allows me to stand still long enough.

Sighing, I looked up from my book and over at L. His black hair fell over his face, and I watched as he tried to blow it out of his eyes. He failed miserably and my heart fluttered a little at how adorable he looked in that moment. Wait, what the fuck? I don't even like L! I shook my head and returned to studying to distract myself, but I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't get L off my mind. I thought back over the months we've been chained. At first I was utterly pissed off at L for doing this to me. Him and his suspicions… To be fair, though, I _am_ Kira. Nonetheless, I wish he'd get off my case. Then as time wore on, I grew used to it. And in recent weeks, I've actually begun to enjoy his company. I've learned a lot about him and his little quirks. Most days I can't help but to look at him and smile. He really is quite cute.

L noticed me staring at him, and shot me a quizzical look. Shit.

"Light, why are you looking at me?" he asked, not unreasonably.

"Huh?" I said, continuing to look at him.

"You were looking at me." He stated, curiosity leaking into his voice ever so slightly. If I hadn't been stuck with him the past few months, I probably wouldn't have noticed. I've really come to know him well.

"Oh." I said, looking startled. "Was I? Sorry, Ryuzaki. I didn't realise it. I was deep in thought." I answered, hoping he believed me. I doubted it, though, if he knew me as well as I knew him.

L was silent for a second, as if processing the possibility of my lie.

"That's alright. What were you thinking about?" he asked, actually sounding curious, rather than sceptical. I mentally sighed in relief. He bought it.

"I was merely thinking about how close we are to catching Kira. I think we'll have him in a few months." I said, letting arrogance into my voice for effect.

Ryuzaki sounded displeased when he next spoke. "Maybe." He said simply and turned back to his computer. Slightly stunned, I returned my attention to my studies once more.

Yet again, I couldn't take any information in. I need some time to think. I wish I could go for a walk to clear my head. But I can't. So I guess I'll just have to think here. Okay, so what did I think of L? He's funny, fragile, cute, smart, sensible and … _hot._ Yeah, I can't deny it, anymore. Is this really where this being chained business has led me? I like L. I have a big man-crush on my enemy. That's just great.

I risked a quick peek at him over the top of my book and my heart did that little flutter again. Crap. What am I going to do about this? I wonder if he likes me back. No, I can't even let myself think that. He wouldn't have me chained if he did. He wouldn't suspect me of being Kira. And yet here we sit. God, even the way he sits is fucking adorable. God dammit, Ryuzaki. I really need to find out if he likes me. I can't just ask him! That'd be so awkward. And it'll be even worse if he doesn't, because it's not like I can avoid him. I sat for a few more minutes, just thinking.

Making up my mind, I put my book down and got up. I walked the few steps to L's bed and hesitated for a few seconds. Ryuzaki looked up at me.

"Yes?" he sounded annoyed. Crap. Maybe this is a bad move. But I have to know.

I leaned forward and took his laptop from him, closed the lid and placed it on the floor beside the bed. L was silent, looking at me as if trying to predict what I was trying to do. He seemed clueless. Taking a breath, I got on the bed and knelt before L. He was still trying to figure it out. His obsidian eyes locked with my deep brown ones. I leaned in closer to Ryuzaki, cupping the side of his face with one hand just before I locked my lips with his. L stiffened. I gently tried to gain access to his mouth, all the while waiting for the painful rejection that would surely come. To my surprise, L opened his mouth with a groan, and began returning the kiss. The kiss was soft at first, but it soon changed into something much more urgent. It became hot and heavy. I broke the kiss, gasping for breath and already missing the soft feel of his lips against mine. Leaning my forehead against his, I looked into L's slightly dilated eyes.

"Ryuzaki, I really like you." I started, hesitating. What do I say next? Damn, why is this so hard?

"I kinda figured." He said, breathlessly. I don't know why, but the way he said it, jokingly, really hurt my feelings. I pulled back a little, my eyes unable to look at him. The hurt must have shown on my face, because he continued, "I'm sorry, Light. I didn't mean it that way. I was just… Sigh. I'm sorry."

"I… Yeah. It's okay, I guess. I know this is out of the blue…" I said, just wanting to run. I've never felt so helpless in my life. What is L doing to me?

"I'm glad you made a move, really. I was too scared to. I figured you'd just punch me in the face, and that's not something I want." Ryuzaki shyly said. Is he saying that…? I looked up at him, although he wasn't looking at me.

"Wait, you like me?" I asked, astounded.

"Yes." His reply was so quiet, I almost didn't hear it. And he still didn't make eye contact. He likes me! I cupped his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"You mean that?" I spoke gently. All he did was nod. I guess that was the best I was going to get.

I leaned in close to him, taking in his scent. "Good" I breathed softly onto his neck, before kissing and sucking gently on his beautiful, pale skin. This elicited a moan from Ryuzaki. His long fingers wound their way into my hair and I continued to savour the unique taste of his skin. My hands began skimming down L's chest and to his waist. Wanting to be closer, I flipped L onto his back and nestled myself in between his thighs. I captured his mouth in another heated kiss. He returned the kiss eagerly, our tongues exploring each other's mouths thoroughly. L bit my bottom lip and tugged on it gently.

"Ryuzaki…." I moaned. I couldn't take this much longer. I needed to be inside L. In one swift movement, I sat up and had L sitting in my lap. Using this new position to his advantage, Ryuzaki pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side. I followed suit, and L's shirt soon joined mine on the floor. Pushing L back down on the bed, I began exploring his chest with my fingers and tongue. I swirled my tongue around his left nipple, playing with his right using my hand. I bit down on his left nipple and pinched his right at the same time, causing him to cry out. I grinned, liking the sound.

I trailed kisses all the way down L's chest and to his happy trail. He squirmed gently underneath me and I began to unbutton his pants. In a swift move, I removed the pants, freeing his member. Wow, he's bigger then I imagined. I took a moment to greedily stare before taking his already half erect penis in my hand. L audibly gasped as I began slowly stroking his shaft. It was obvious that Ryuzaki was very sensitive. Perhaps he's not had much exposure to this kind of attention. The thought saddens me. He's so beautiful. I tightened my grip slightly and I continued to pump L's now fully erect member. It felt like velvet in my hand.

"Ahhhh" Ryuzaki sighed. "Light, that feels so good." His voiced laced with pleasure. Sensing that L was close, I moved down and wrapped my mouth around his cock and began twisting my tongue around the head of his penis. L screamed with pure ecstasy as he came in my mouth, and I swallowed most of it, but kept a small amount of cum in my mouth. Grinning, I moved back up Ryuzaki's body. As he was still coming down from his orgasm, I began kissing him, transferring the remaining cum into his mouth.

"You taste fabulous, L" I said huskily. I began skimming my hands over his perfectly sculpted chest. He returned the kiss, eyes widening when he realised what I'd done. He swallowed it, licking his lips seductively.

"Mmmm, kinda makes me wonder what _you_ taste like" His voice was heavy, and his eyes were filled with lust and wonder. Ryuzaki grabbed me by the waist and pushed me over, so I was now on my back, with him straddling me. He then bent down to kiss me again. As he did so, L worked at removing my pants. By the time he was done, I was panting in anticipation. He looked appreciatively down at my throbbing dick. When he grabbed it, I almost came. It had been ages since anyone had touched me this intimately. Heck, I hadn't even been able to touch myself with this damned chain connecting me to L. _My enemy. I am Kira. I shouldn't be doing this with L. _But this isn't L, not really. This is Ryuzaki. Just an ordinary guy. Ryuzaki bent and licked the precum from the tip of my penis, bringing me back to the here and the now. I'll think about that stuff later. L started to blow me. I moaned, unable to take it anymore.

"Ryuzaki…." I gasped, "I need to be inside yo - aahhhhh!"

Ryuzaki leaned over me, and grabbed something from under his pillow; a bottle of lube. Wow, he really had been too scared to make a move. I'm glad, though. Otherwise we'd be screwed. Or not screwed, I should say. Really needing to burry myself in L, I grabbed the lube from him and squirted some into my hand. Handing the bottle back to L without closing the lid, I began covering my shaft with it. L put the lid back on the lube, and set it aside on the bed. His obsidian eyes locked with mine as I lifted him onto my lap as I sat up.

Panting as heavily as he was, I asked him "You sure you want to do this?" Uncertainty laced through me.

"Of course I do! I've liked you for quite some time, Light." He said, admiration seeping into his voice.

I positioned Ryuzaki above my dick and slowly pulled him onto it, using all my willpower to take it slow. If I thrust into him senselessly now, I would hurt him. And I don't want to hurt my precious L. Yeah, that's right. _My _L. I watched as his head was thrown back, his delicate facial features the perfect reflection of ecstasy. I smiled. I was the reason he was this undone. I've done this. Pushing into L the last inch, I captured his mouth in a kiss filled with adoration and tenderness. We sat there for a minute, just kissing, letting L's ass acclimatise to the delicious intrusion. Soon, I began thrusting within Ryuzaki. He threw his head back again, squirming, moaning. He was already so close to orgasming again. L's fingernails began digging into my back, but I didn't care. I kissed his neck again, sending him over the edge, moaning uncontrollably. The feel of him tightening around my dick, and the feel of his load splattering over my stomach broke the last of my self-control, and I let go, exploding inside Ryuzaki. We kissed again, absorbing each other's moans, before collapsing on the bed, panting heavily.

I don't know how long I lay there, on top of L, still buried deep inside him, but a massive fatigue was dragging at me. Leaning up on my elbows, I kissed Ryuzaki on the forehead. He looked up at me, barely able to keep his eyes open. Finally pulling out, I crawled up the bed and held the covers up, a silent invitation for L. He graciously accepted, crawling up to lay next to me. I put the blanket down over the both of us before pulling L into my arms. Hmmm, I could get used to this. I feel safe, just lying beside him. L fell asleep almost instantly, but my mind was buzzing, even in my sated state. I really, really like Ryuzaki, but he's supposed to be my enemy. What am I going to do? I can't tell him, can I? I think I'll have to, one day…


End file.
